Augmented reality (AR) technology is for sensing approximate position of a user and locating a service venue though comparisons between facility information such as nearby building data and real picture image data obtained from a camera in operation to provide related information. More specifically, being a branch of the virtual reality (VR), the augmented reality is a computer graphics technique that visually combines imaginary objects with the real world to provide the viewer with a scene of make-believe that objects appear to exist in the real world. Different from the conventional virtual reality involving only the virtual space and objects, it technically gets the real world reinforced with supplementary information through the synthesis of the virtual objects on the backdrop of the real world. Currently, the technology of augmented reality is in use in various fields such as broadcasting, advertisement, display, game, theme park, military, education, promotion, etc, yet it is not fully distributed to the general public.
The recent trend in the field of the mobile AR technology used in the communication terminal puts the spotlight to such augmented reality technology. Currently, applications based on the mobile AR technology starts to appear, and the early stage of technology is provided by using a marker based mobile AR technology or sensor based mobile AR technology. The marker based mobile AR technology incorporates particular symbols to be photographed and then recognized along with their corresponding building, while the sensor based mobile AR technology uses a GPS, digital compass and the like installed in the terminal to infer the current position of the terminal and its orientation of sight in which associated POI (point of interest) information is overlaid on the photographed image.
Such conventional technologies just presume the current position of the terminal and its orientation of sight by using the GPS, digital compass and the like installed in the terminal yet no technology has been provided for accurately recognizing the images inputted through the terminal.